hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Sink or Swim
Sink or Swim is the second episode of the first season, and second overall of LEGO Hidden Side. It was released on October 31, 2019. Official Description Hard work reaps reward, but two Newbury fishermen catch a little more in their net than they bargained for! Jack, Parker, and the ghost-hunting gang rush to their rescue, but who will sink and who will swim in their hunt for a mad pirate ghost? Plot Captain Jonas and his son Jonas Jr. are catching fish which makes Jonas Jr. bored, but his father tells him that their hard work will pay off in the future. While they are lifting the net to their boat, a cutlass flies out of nowhere and lands on their boat. Jonas picks it up, and is immediately turned into a Gloombie. He then attacks his son, but he is able to get into the cockpit and call for help. The Ghost Hunters immediately get the call and head for Newbury Ports. During their journey, Jack is creating a video and rapping about how tremendous of a Ghost Hunter he is before Parker interrupts him. She tells the passionate streamer that she's the better hunter, which even gets approval by Douglas, Spencer, and J.B. Parker and Jack get off the bus to investigate the scene, but can't find anything suspicious. Parker walks down the dock to investigate the ocean, but Captain Archibald rises from the water to greet the Ghost Hunters. Archibald then shows an interest in Parker and captures her using his tentacles and drags her into the ocean. After celebrating that he was better at swimming than Parker, he is forced to act quickly and saves Parker using his cell phone. The two break to the surface, but the danger isn't over as Shrimp Boat darts through and charges at Parker and Jack. They are able to dodge the initial attack and reach the dock, but the Shrimp Boat returns along with Archibald on top of it. The Ghost Hunters flee and use their phones to stop the oncoming boat, but they shoot at Jonas and Jonas Jr., breaking free from their possession. After getting scared by Archibald, they also get off the boat and flee with Parker and Jack. All of them make it into the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000 where they quickly drive off, but Archibald's arm makes it inside the vehicle. Upon further investigation, a cutlass can be seen and J.B. realizes the sword belongs to Archibald. Later, Parker thanks Jack for saving her as they both make amends for their previous troubles. Cast *Douglas Elton - William Kasten *J.B. - L.C. Curci *Jack Davids - Corey Krueger *Parker L. Jackson - Amelia Clover *Archibald - Corey Krueger *Captain Jonas - William Kasten *Jonas Jr. - Corey Krueger Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *'Boss Ghost': Captain Archibald *Despite Parker being good at almost everything, it is revealed that she cannot swim. *Captain Archibald, Captain Jonas, and Jonas Jr. make appearances for the first time. *Captain Archibald claimed that Parker "will do just fine for E.", although the reason for this remains unknown. Gallery File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’04”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’08”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’09”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’26”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’34”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’41”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’43”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’49”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’59”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’03”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’11”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’14”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’18”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’25”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’37”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’39”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’42”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’45”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’51”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’54”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-2’00”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-2’05”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-2’16”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-2’23”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-2’28”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-2’37”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-2’58”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-3’12”.jpg Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Youtube videos Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2019 episodes